Tough Luck
by h.psane
Summary: Vegeta has no reason to stay anymore.....but why did he? set on the night of Sons funeral.


Disclaimer: beep I dont own them..he do.

Bulma ran down the stairs, following the man who was trying to run while seeming unrushed.

"Vegeta get back here!" She yelled, pulling her heels off. They had just come from Son Goku's funeral, and she was still in the black dress she had worn.

"There is nothing to talk about woman." Vegeta did not look back, just moved forward, pocketing the capsules that contained everything he owned in the world. Dressed in his battle armor, Vegeta had not gone to the funeral. "I have no wish to pay my respects to the third class clown that allowed himself to die." So he had spent the day preparing to leave, forever.

"so thats it? Goku is dead, so you decide to just up and fucking leave!" Bulma screamed as Vegeta disappeared from her veiw.

"Pretty much." came the answer now moving farther away.

"Coward!" Bulma ran down the stairs, dress flowing as she took every step two at a time. Rounding the corner, she smacked into a solid chest.

Vegeta stood stock still, chest heaving in anger. "What did you just call me?" he hissed at the woman on the floor.

Bulma looked up at him, her eyes steel. "I called you a coward." She stood up shakily, rubbing her back, " I mean it Vegeta. Running off just because Son is gone is the cowar...."  
Vegeta exploded. "What in the hell do you know about cowardice? What do you, in this fancy house, with your parents, friends and family, know of pain and intolerance? Tell me, how anything in your life has ever made you wish to impale yourself on the nearest fist, to just lay down and die so you did not have to go back to the life that was a living hell? Huh? Tell me!"

Staring at him, bulma saw once again the scared child hiding underneath all the trauma and pride. Vegeta was scared, his only reason for living now gone from this earth and unwilling to be wished back. Chest heaving, the energy seemed to drain from Vegeta.

"You and the boy mean nothing. Only power has ever had any meaning to me, and now that Kakkarott is dead, there is no one to gain that power from. There for, I no longer have any reason to be here."

"Vegeta." Bulma called out, as he turned from her. "Trunks needs a father."

"The boy seems to have done well without me in the past. You two can take care of yourselves." Vegeta began to walk off, but Bulma stayed on his heels.

"That is not true. Didn't you see the look on his face when he finally got to see you. His entire life was just stories of his father. That is no replacement for a father."

"Too bad. I care not."

"I know I was nothing to you that night. Hell you were nothing to me! It was an experiment, something to do to relieve the stress we were both under." she kept after him, speeding up when he did. Finally she stopped at the doorway. "One night, vegeta."

He turned, looking at her over his shoulder. "What?"

"Stay one more night. Let Trunks go back to the future, and let our Trunks see his father one last time. That is all I ask."

Vegeta stood still. This woman, she never left him alone. Now, when he wanted nothing more than to go into space and earn back his title of Dark Prince. Yet here she was, once again at the back of his mind, nagging him, challenging his actions. Seems the woman had pushed her way in, and made herself the concuss that he had lacked all his life.

"It makes no difference woman. The boy will not remember me. There for there is no whole to fill."

"What about the hole in your heart?" she whispered.

"I have no heart. That much should not surprise you." Vegeta walked forward, only to be stopped by her calm tone.

"Then what was that anger you showed when Cell killed Trunks? I would say that shows you have a heart beating somewhere in that chest. Maybe, you just need help finding it."

"The boy was told a lie by that sentimental fool Yamacha. I did not attack him out of any feelings for the boy. Cell was gloating, and I saw an opening. I took it. My actions were misinterpreted." Vegeta turned from her. "It all means nothing. You and I, we can never be. The boy does not need me as his father, the future has already shown us that. There for, I am leaving. There are no attachments holding me here anymore."

"Vegeta, your free to leave me when ever you want, just don't deceive me. I know you care for him. Trunks is your son." at this Vegeta flinched. "I see it, there. Just like I saw the lonliness that made Trunks in the first place."

Frozen in his spot, Vegeta said nothing as Bulma continued. "You may never be able to be anything to me, anything more than a companion, but Trunks already has his father. Don't take that away from him. You more than anyone knows what that can do to a boy." She whispered the last part.

In the darkness of the staircase, Mirai Trunks sat huddled by the railing. He sat ready, just in the off chance that his father go after his mother. Even he could see that Bulma had Vegeta pinned up against a wall, emotionally. Any one who knew the Prince knew this was the only thing he could not handle. It made him unpredictable, unstable. It surprised him when his father moved forward.

Arms wrapping about Bulma's waist, Vegeta pulled her close. He growled lowly in her ear.

"One night is what got us in this mess woman." he pushed her back. "Another night will lead me entirely into ruin." his voice was calm, almost dejected. He walked past her. "My choice has already been made." At that, he walked away. Bulma sighed into the silent hall.

"I asked you not to deceive me Vegeta. That is all I asked of you." She turned, and walked back up the stairs, passing a shocked Trunks without a glance in his direction.

The next morning, Trunks got up early. He was leaving that day, and was excited to go home and see his mother. Yet a cloud lay over his head. His father, the one from this time was gone. Left last night, just after his mother went to bed. Trunks had felt his ki leave the range of his senses. So much for knowing his father.

Hopping down the stairs, he was shocked at the scene before him. On the couch, a beer in one hand, a cigarette in the other, sat his father. Looking over at his older son, Vegeta nodded at him, before turning back to his show about bombs and explosions. Bulma was in the kitchen, feeding the infant Trunks when he came in.

"Hello Trunks!" she smiled, dancing around. Getting a good look at his face, she stopped. "Oh dear. Whats wrong?"

"Umm. Why is Dad still here?" he asked. Bulma looked startled for a moment.

"Well.... hey were you listening last night?" she pointed at him with the spoon she was holding. "Mister that is rude!"

When he apologized she smiled at him lovingly. "Vegeta came back last night." she whispered to him. "I expected him to be gone too. But I woke up early when he came into the room, and threw the capsules he had taken at the wall. After that he went back to his own room."

Trunks turned, and looked at the man snickering as a bus full of school children exploded. "Why would he come back?"

Bulma smiled, and looked at her older son, to her younger one. "You look so much like him. The older you get." At this she turned and put the large bowl of baby food on the highchair next to his counterpart. "I don't know why, but at least he is here. Kami doesn't even want to know what that man might do if he was let loose in the galaxy with nothing to occupy his time!" she whistled as she put some dishes away.

Trunks leaned down to his younger self. "Your lucky kid. YOU get to be raised with our father. Im sure you'll turn out great.." he was interrupted by a loud explosion, and the sounds of screams. From the living room Vegeta burst into his maniacle laugh, seeing the apartment building fall into flame. Bulma, who had dropped the plates when the explosion rocked the building, ran in screaming at Vegeta at the top of her lungs. Both of them were arguing, his father standing with his arms crossed, his mother with her hands on her hips. Suddenly they stopped, and looked at eachother. A moment later, both of them were locked in a passionate kiss. The next moment, Vegeta started laughing at the newest explosion of the tv, as Bulma fell to the floor.

Trunks gave himself a strange look. "or maybe I better start praying for you now kid."


End file.
